leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Usagi Tsukino (anime)
'Usagi Tsukino '''is the reincarnation form of Princess Serenity and the civilian identity of Sailor Moon. This is the first animated depiction of the original manga character. Profile Usagi's personality in the anime is slightly different to that of the manga; She was a bit selfish, and very much a crybaby, and was lazy, clumsy, and an academic underachiever. She was also a terrible cook, as shown several times during the series. She could be jealous and possessive of Mamoru, as shown in episode 136. However, it was shown that she cared very deeply for her friends and family. She was very trusting, and believed that everyone had a better nature; this could be both a character strength and a character flaw at times. She did not believe in killing innocent humans, even when they had been transformed into vicious monsters, and always sought ways to heal them instead. Over the course of the series, Usagi matured a great deal, and even though she was still prone to some childish behavior and bouts of silliness, she became a capable young woman. Appearance Usagi has blue eyes and long blonde hair that she wears in odango. The outfit that Usagi usually wears is a lightish blue middle school uniform (which later became her iconic everyday outfit), which has a blue sailor collar with two white stripes. She has a red ribbon on the front of her uniform, which she ties her magical locket to. She has a white school top with blue sleeves which have white stripes on, like the collar. In the summer, she wears a white top with short puffy sleeves. She has a blue pleated skirt with a blue ribbon on the back. She usually wears white socks and black cross-strap Mary Jane shoes. Her most notable casual outfit throughout the first season until the third season, she wears a pale blue denim jacket with a light green long sleeve button shirt underneath, white long skirt, green socks and brown shoes. She also has two small white ribbons in each sides on her odango. In episode 147 during the Dream arc, her primary casual outfit has minor color change. Her denim jacket becomes dark blue, her button shirt is now green and her long skirt becomes light gray and her socks are now light green but maintains her brown shoes. In Stars, Usagi wears a navy blue high school uniform, with a navy sailor collar and red stripes. Her bow on the front of her uniform is navy with blue sleeves, red stripes (like her collar), a white top, white socks and black cross-strap Mary Jane shoes. Biography |-|Sailor Moon= After rushing to school, because she over slept, she spots some kids tormenting a black cat and put band aids on the cat's forehead. After Usagi chases the boys away, she removes the band aid to reveal a crescent moon spot on the cat's forehead. Usagi received a poor grade on her exam and she tried to toss it away, but it hit a man named Mamoru, who began taunting her throughout the first half of the season. It was later that night that the cat, named Luna, spoke to Usagi about the new enemy attacking Earth, the Dark Kingdom. To prove that it was not a dream, Luna gave her a magic brooch that allowed Usagi to become Sailor Moon. It was on her first mission where she met the mysterious Tuxedo Mask, and she had a crush on him since. For a while, Usagi had to struggle with school, as well as fight against the Dark Kingdom on her own(plus the help of Tuxedo Mask). Eventually she was joined by school genius Ami Mizuno, a classmate of hers who she thought was a youma at first and was later revealed to be Sailor Mercury. Later on, Usagi met Rei Hino, a teenage shrine priestess who had went to a private school, rather than a public one and, like Ami, was a Sailor Senshi named Sailor Mars. They began hanging out together and fought against the Dark Kingdom. Sometimes Usagi would argue with Rei either by Usagi's laid-back attitude towards responsibilities or for the affections of Tuxedo Mask. One day, Usagi was running late from school when she accidentally ran into a group of guys who began to pick on her, until she was rescued by a new student, Makoto Kino. While other students avoided Makoto due to her history of fighting in her previous school, Usagi kindly introduced herself, and Makoto shared her food with her. Makoto was revealed to be Sailor Jupiter and joined the rest of the Sailor Senshi. Shortly after being introduced to Sailor Venus, Usagi is once again confronted by Mamoru, who apologizes to her for all the times he made fun of her. Seeing that he was injured, Usagi followed him into a Dark Kingdom trap at the Starlight Tower. Usagi was forced to transform into Sailor Moon to save her and Mamoru's life and he revealed himself to be Tuxedo Mask. After he was seriously injured, Sailor Moon gained the Legendary Silver Crystal and was revealed to be Princess Serenity. Tuxedo Mask was kidnapped by the Dark Kingdom and Usagi fell into a slight depressing state, worrying about him. Once he was revealed to be alive, but under the control of the Dark Kingdom, Usagi gained back her determination to save him. After thwarting many of the Dark Kingdom's attempts to capture the Silver Crystal, Usagi and the Sailor Senshi travelled to the North Pole to D-Point to defeat the Dark Kingdom and save Tuxedo Mask. Unfortunately one by one Usagi's friends sacrificed themselves to help her reach the base. After finally arriving at the Dark Kingdom headquarters, she had to fight against Mamoru, who was still under their control. Eventually Usagi was able to break the hold over him, only to have him die in her arms when he was protecting her. In the final battle, she faced off against the leader of the Dark Kingdom, using up all her strength and destroying it. She collapsed and the blast spread throughout the entire area, consuming everyone. The next morning, Usagi woke up in bed, rushing to school with no memory of her time as Sailor Moon. The other Sailor Senshi and Mamoru are alive as well and have no memories as Sailor Senshi as well. |-|Sailor Moon R= In episode 47, Usagi appears living as a beautiful, normal teenager with no memories of her being Sailor Moon and Princess Serenity, nor does she remember her friendship with the Senshi. When two new aliens named Ali and An appear as enemies, Luna restores Usagi's memory. At the end of the episode, Usagi is seen staring sadly at the sky knowing that she has to give up her ordinary life. In episode 48, she accidentally meets with all the other Senshi in a casting call, which is really a trap. She misses them and when they see her fighting alone they feel some kind of responsibility to protect her. Luna restores their memories as well and the Sailor Team is reunited. In episode 50, Usagi goes to see the Cherry Blossoms on a picnic with her friends. When a cardian appears, her tiara does not work nor does she have the Crescent Moon Wand. She loses to the cardian and is suddenly transported to a place that is "the inside of her mind". There, her past mother, Queen Serenity, powers her up by giving her a new compact and the Moon Sceptor. She returns and defeats the cardian. In the short first arc of the season, she is seen chasing and trying to be with Mamoru but he has lost his memory of being Tuxedo Mask and Prince Endymion. Also, (Ali in his human form) really likes her and tries to get close but she does not understand. She also has a rivalry with An who, in her human form, likes Mamoru. At the end of the arc, she heals Makaiju and gives Ali and An a chance to start a new life. Mamoru's memory also returns. In episode 60, while she is enjoying a peaceful life on a date with Mamoru and they are kissing, a mysterious girl falls from the sky. She looks just like her, only having pink hair and says that her name is also Usagi. She demands the Silver Crystal without even knowing that Usagi has it. She then runs off. When Usagi returns home she finds Chibiusa with her family members saying she is her "cousin." The next day she asks Rei, if she can find out anything about Chibiusa, due to her fortune telling abilities but it is no use. Later when she starts yelling at Chibiusa for hypnotizing her friends, Chibiusa starts to cry and a crescent moon appears on her forehead. Koan, who wants Chibiusa, appears at the Hikawa Shrine. Usagi transforms and fights back and when she goes home at night she says to Luna that Chibiusa is just a little girl and she possibly is not an enemy. In episode 61, Mamoru starts having strange visions of the future when he is in contact with Chibiusa. He sees Usagi as Princess Serenity being destroyed and after having several visions, he tries breaking up with her. Usagi is extremely upset and does not understand why she should do so. That day, when she fights with an enemy sent by Berthier, Tuxedo Mask appears. He says they are partners in battle, but does not show love towards her and is dismissive. She continues to be annoyed with Chibiusa and the latter is deeply saddened by this in episode 68. She runs away and Usagi follows her. She then overhears her talking with someone (Sailor Pluto) through Luna P and learns that she is a princess and wants the Silver Crystal so she can save her mother. She feels sorry for Chibiusa. The four sisters appear as well, as the Sailor Senshi and they have a clash for Chibiusa. Rubeus also appears for the first time in front of her, and fights also. She manages to save Chibiusa. She also returns Koan, Berthier, Calaveras and Petz to ordinary humans in the episodes 70, 71 and 72 respectively. In episode 72, Chibiusa also learns her true identity. In episode 73, Rubeus captures the other Senshi, blackmailing Usagi to hand over Chibiusa in exchange for them. Usagi teleports in his airship and fights with him. She defeats him and frees the other Senshi, who are able to perform Sailor Teleport along with Chibiusa to escape the burning airship. In episode 75, while Chibiusa is sick Usagi and the other Senshi meet Sailor Pluto for the first time and enter Chibiusa's dreams in order to fight the monster the Black Moon Clan had sent. In episode 77, she enters a craft-session for a good luck bracelet to win Mamoru back, but does not realize it is Esmeraude's trap. She then starts having the same visions as Mamoru and runs to his house in the middle of the night. She tells him that she understands why he is been avoiding her and that they should not worry about the future, but live in the present. After they fight the enemy monster as Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask they are in love once again, ignoring the visions. In episode 82, she and the other Senshi along with Tuxedo Mask and Chibiusa teleport to the future to help. In episode 83, while in the future they meet King Endymion who is Mamoru's future self and she learns that Chibiusa actually is her and Mamoru's future daughter, as well as the fact that she is Neo-Queen Serenity, ruler of Crystal Tokyo. Meanwhile, Prince Demande kidnaps her, because he is infatuated with her, looking at her image as Neo-Queen Serenity in a projector. He tries to hypnotize her into becoming his lover, but Tuxedo Mask shows up and he fails. In episode 87, she is confronted by Prince Demande once again and she shows him the right path, that Wiseman killed Saphir, because he learned Wiseman's evil plans and how he is using him. Demande realizes he was wrong and fights with Wiseman, dying in the arms of Sailor Moon. She cries and he tells her that he truly did love her. In episode 88, she has her final showdown with Wiseman. Usagi and the other Senshi enter the dark portal but are confronted by Black Lady who attacks them. Usagi is able to return her back to Chibiusa as Neo-Queen Serenity and while she is crying, Chibiusa's tears reveal the crescent moon on her forehead and reveal the future Silver Crystal. Neo-Queen Serenity and Chibiusa use the powers of both crystals to defeat Wiseman who has turned into Death Phantom. Finally, Chibiusa returns to the future to live happily with her parents. |-|Sailor Moon S= In episode 90, Usagi is studying with the girls for their high school entrance exam, but is failing tests. When Mamoru sees her mark she freaks out and says that she will go immediately at Rei's to study harder. When she arrives at the Hikawa Shrine, she hears Rei screaming and sees a Daimon trying to steal her heart crystal. Usagi transforms into Sailor Moon and uses her Cutie Moon Rod, but the Daimon's too powerful. The Daimon attacks her as well and breaks her Crystal Star compact and she cannot fight anymore. Makoto, Minako and Ami arrive but they are attacked too. Tuxedo Mask is no help either. Then, two attacks blow the Daimon away, destroying it. Usagi and the others are free and reach out for Rei, but she does not have her heart crystal. Then, two mysterious silhouettes (Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune) are shown, holding Rei's heart crystal and saying that it is not "the one". Usagi gets the crystal back and Rei wakes up. In episode 91, Mamoru tries to cheer up Usagi, due to her loss in the previous battle. They meet at an abandoned house and while talking they hear meows. They enter the house, seeing that it is full of cats and that a little girl takes care for them and wants to find them a home. At the Hikawa Shrine, she asks the girls, if they can adopt a cat, but they all refuse. When she returns at the house, she finds out the little girl is Kaorinite's next victim and a Daimon appears. She cannot transform and cannot fight, but Mamoru comes to help her. He is injured in battle and Usagi understands how much he loves her. The two new Senshi show up to help too, but Usagi feels useless. Then, she and Mamoru are transported somewhere that looks like the Silver Millenium and through the power of their love her darkened Crystal Star compact turns into the Cosmic Heart compact and she gains the Spiral Heart Moon Rod. Now, she is able to transform and defeat the enemy. In episode 92, Usagi and Minako avoid their study group to spend time at the arcade. There, while playing a racing game, they meet an attractive "boy" who goes to a prestigious school named Haruka Tenou (Sailor Uranus) and both become infatuated. Another student from the same school as Haruka named Michiru Kaioh (Sailor Neptune), also Haruka's girlfriend arrives to pick Haruka up and they leave. Minako becomes obsessed and together with Usagi chases them to a mechanic's shop. They see this as their chance and talk with Haruka, who tells them about "himself". Then another Daimon appears and attacks the shop's owner. Usagi and Minako are attacked and the Daimon almost escapes, but they transform and chase it. Uranus and Neptune arrive to check the heart crystal, but it is not the one they need. They retreat and Sailor Moon and Venus fight the Daimon. Sailor Moon defeats it. Later, all the girls are at the arcade to see the "cute boy" Usagi and Minako told them about. Then, Michiru arrives with a blonde girl. Without realizing it is Haruka, Minako, Makoto and Rei demand to see the boy and Michiru points to Haruka. They fall off realizing that she is a girl. Usagi who is with Ami, nods saying that Mamoru was the best from the beginning. In episode 93, Usagi feels she is not sophisticated enough for Mamoru. She asks the other girls for help but they avoid her, thinking she is being annoying and get in a fight. After that, she meets Haruka and Michiru by accident and gets to know Michiru better. She learns that she plays the violin and also paints. She immediately becomes Usagi's idol as she seems like the elegant and perfect lady. She even invites Usagi to a concert that night with Mamoru. The girls show up too, apologizing to Usagi and see the concert together. A Daimon attacks a violinist and the girls transform. Uranus and Neptune also show up. When the enemy attacks Neptune, Sailor Moon pushes her thus saving Neptune without realizing it is really Michiru. At the end of the night the other girls tease her while pretending to be in love with Mamoru. In episode 98, Usagi gets left behind by the bus on a place where a race was being held, with the other girls and Mamoru. They leave saying she'll catch the next bus. There she meets Haruka, who was competing in the race. They take a ride on her motorbike and the guy who lost to Haruka tries to injure her with his truck. When Haruka hears screams she hugs Usagi and says she has to leave. Meanwhile, Sailor Neptune is facing Kaorinite and she falls off a waterfall, presumably thought dead by Sailor Uranus and Sailor Moon who arrive to help. Sailor Moon tells Uranus to go look for Neptune but she says that she has to finish their mission no matter what happens to her or Neptune, which is a promise she made with Michiru. Sailor Moon disagrees. The Daimon then handcuffs Moon and Uranus together so they can't move freely. Uranus runs, dragging Sailor Moon with her and they hide in a cave. When the Daimon is looking for them, Uranus hugs her to hide and she feels the same way she felt when Haruka hugged her before. The Daimon finds them, but they use the attack to separate each-other and work together despite their disagreements. They defeat the Daimon. Neptune is revealed to be alive. In episodes 101-102, it is Usagi's 15th birthday. She tells the girls to celebrate. The girls, who have secretly planned a surprise party for her at Rei's, pretend to avoid her saying that her birthday isn't that important. Then they leave and say they are expecting her at the shrine to study as always. Usagi is saddened and while walking nearby a store, she sees a pair of aquamarine glass shoes and she dreams of being Cinderella and Mamoru Prince Charming. She runs off to find Mamoru, so he can buy them for her as a birthday gift. She finds Mamoru and tries to take him to the store, but he does not quite understand. She thinks he is teasing her, but when she asks him what special day it is, he makes a few wrong guesses. Usagi gets angry and slaps him in the face in front of a crowd of people and runs off crying. Haruka and Michiru find her crying and they talk to her to make her feel better. While talking with them, she remembers she is late for studying at Rei's and runs away. Haruka says she is a funny girl and Michiru wonders, if she may be one of those who possess a talisman. Meanwhile, Mamoru calls Rei and asks, if Usagi is there and what is wrong with her today. Rei yells at him telling him it is her birthday. Then he remembers the glass shoes she told him about and goes to buy them. Kaorinite infects the shoes with a Daimon egg and pretends to be the salesgirl. Haruka and Michiru watch her, but can't do anything, until they prove, if Usagi has a talisman or not. As Usagi arrives at Rei's the girls kick off the party and they start celebrating. She tells them about what happened with Mamoru and they are surprised. Rei tells her he called earlier so she goes off to find him. They find each other and Mamoru gives her the shoes. When she tries them on the Daimon appears and attacks her. She tries to transform, but the Daimon throws away her compact. The Daimon tries to get the heart crystal and when it comes out it is shining brightly making Kaorinite, Uranus and Neptune who are watching nearby, believe it is one of the talismans. Tuxedo Mask saves her and they try to run from the Daimon. Kaorinite yells at the Daimon for letting them go and then notices the compact, picks it up and realizes that Usagi is Sailor Moon. She and the Daimon find them and she tells her she knows about her being Sailor Moon. Usagi tries to contact the girls, but Kaorinite breaks her watch. Then she turns Tuxedo Mask into an ice sculpture and tells her to meet her at the Tokyo Tower, if she wants Tuxedo Mask and her compact back. She vanishes and Usagi runs to the Tokyo Tower and bumps into Haruka and Michiru who give her a lift to the tower. Then Haruka asks her, if she would sacrifice someone important for something better, but Usagi disagrees. She says that everything can be okay without anyone being sacrificed. She runs to the tower and Haruka says she hates it that Usagi might have a talisman and so does Michiru, but they have no choice, but to follow her. She finds Kaorinite and offers her heart crystal in exchange for Tuxedo Mask. Her crystal is revealed again and when Uranus and Neptune check it is not really a talisman. The other Senshi arrive at the tower and while they are going upstairs, Luna and Artemis tell Venus she knows "what to do". Kaorinite yells that Usagi is Sailor Moon and Uranus and Neptune do not believe it. Then "Sailor Moon" appears. It is really Minako disguised with the Luna Pen and tricks Kaorinite and the Daimon. Kaorinite throws away the compact and stops Uranus and Neptune and challenges them. Sailor Moon finally transforms and defeats the Daimon and then with the other Senshi and Tuxedo Mask they go to help Uranus and Neptune. Uranus is injured, but The Sailor Senshi step in and tell them to leave and they will defeat Kaorinite. Sailor Moon tries to attack Kaorinite, but it does not hurt her. The Senshi use Sailor Planet attack and almost defeat Kaorinite, but she still survives. Then Uranus remembers what Usagi said about sacrificing back in the car and without realizing she is Sailor Moon she throws the final blow to Kaorinite, resulting in her death. Later at Hikawa Shrine Mamoru apologizes that Usagi's birthday was not what she hoped, but she says it is okay and they share a romantic moment together. In episode 103, while helping out with the other girls Rei with a festival she notices Luna P, believing it is just her imagination. A drummer, who is the first of The Witches 5, Eudial's target. When Usagi and Rei hear her screaming, they transform. Then a heart-shaped attack comes. They turn around to see Chibiusa who is now a Sailor Senshi, Sailor Chibimoon. She uses her Pink Sugar Heart wand which does not work that good. After Sailor Moon defeats the Daimon, she tells them she came back from Crystal Tokyo to train so she could become a true Senshi and Usagi is annoyed that she is again stuck with Chibiusa. In episodes 110-111, the talismans finally appear. Usagi cries due to her friends' death. The other Senshi, Chibimoon and Tuxedo Mask come to help, but Eudial escapes with the talismans in hand. Usagi transforms into Sailor Moon and follows her. When she finds her, the three talismans combine and the Holy Grail appears. Eudial tries to get it, but Sailor Moon fights with her and her Fire Distinguisher #2 puts the Cathedral in flames. They race to reach the Grail and when Sailor Moon touches it, she transforms into Super Sailor Moon and uses a new attack to attack Eudial, Rainbow Moon Heartache. Eudial is injured but survives, although she then falls to the trap of another Witches 5 member, Mimete, who did not like her. Her car crashes resulting in her death. In episode 113,Usagi and Chibiusa visit Chibiusa's new friend, Hotaru Tomoe. When they arrive at her house, Usagi is fascinated by all the things she has. Then they see a woman who looks like Kaorinite. Then a Daimon appears and attacks. Usagi and Chibiusa transform and defeat it, but after they leave, Usagi feels an evil presence in Hotaru's house but does not think Hotaru may be the enemy. In episode 115, Usagi, Chibiusa and Haruka see a Daimon while they're on a ride in Haruka's car. The three leave to fight the Daimon, but when the Daimon comes near Hotaru, her eyes glow and she defeats the Daimon. Haruka tells Usagi not to let Chibiusa go near Hotaru, but Usagi thinks she is harmless. In episode 119, Usagi, Chibiusa, Hotaru and the other Senshi visit a planetarium. Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna are there also because they sense that the Messiah of Silence, the evil who will destroy Earth, will soon appear. Haruka is pretty sure that Hotaru is the Messiah. Setsuna then shows the five Senshi the visions Rei has been having and about the Messiah of Silence, which she, Haruka and Michiru believe to be Hotaru. Usagi disagrees. A Daimon attacks and everyone transforms.Then, during the battle Hotaru's eyes glow again and the mark of Sailor Saturn appears in her forehead. She is revealed to be Sailor Saturn but is also possessed by the Messiah of Silence. The three outer Senshi try to finish her off, but Sailor Moon takes the blow. Hotaru then vanishes. Usagi defeats the other two Witches, Telulu and Viluy in episodes 121 and 122 respectively. In episode 123, the last witch Cyprine, who has created a double of herself called Petriol steals pure hearts from the students of Mugen Academy. While the Senshi go to help, Chibiusa secretly runs off to Hotaru's. Kaorinite steals her heart crystal, offering it to the Messiah of Silence,Hotaru herself who finally transforms to Mistress 9. Usagi takes the heart crystal-less Chibiusa home and promises to protect Hotaru. In episode 125, Mistress 9 attempts to kill Uranus and Neptune, blackmailing Sailor Moon to give her the grail. They scream at Sailor Moon not to do it. Just as she is about to give Mistress 9 the Holy Grail, Sailor Moon realizes that Hotaru is still alive. Blinded by Mistress 9's pretence to be Hotaru, she gives the grail to her. Sailor Moon tries to stop Saturn's suicidal attempt to take down Pharaoh 90. The other Senshi hear Usagi and give her their power to become Super Sailor Moon once again and defeats him, while she returns with a baby who is Hotaru, reborn. In episode 126, Neptune and Uranus challenge her saying that she is not worth being a princess, after risking the whole world for the life of a single human. Sailor Moon feels weak without the Holy Grail and is losing, but then the Silver Crystal activates and she wins. |-|Sailor Moon Super S= |-|Sailor Moon Sailor Stars= Development Originally, Aya Hisakawa, the voice actress for Ami/Sailor Mercury in the anime, was assigned to voice Usagi during the first audition of the anime. However, this may be a rumor, as there are no official sources that say this. Trivia *Usagi Tsukino's name means "Rabbit of the Moon." *Usagi was the only one out of the Inner Senshi who was not part of the Three Lights fan club in the anime. *In the anime, Usagi had five character songs: The Password is Moon Prism Power Make-Up!, Love is Energy, Believe in Love, I am Sailor Moon, and You Can't Just Dream. She also shares a song with Mamoru Chiba called You're Just My Love. *Kotono Mitsuishi, the actress who played Usagi in the anime, was sick during the production of episodes 44 through 50, and during that time the character was instead voiced by Kae Araki who later voiced Chibiusa/Sailor Chibi Moon. *Usagi has mistaken alcohol for punch and has gotten accidentally drunk on two occasions: the first time was in Episode 22 and the second time was in Episode 108. *Usagi is the only character to appear in all 200 episodes and in all movies. *Usagi has a dislike for carrots (which is ironic, since her name means rabbit), though she was shown eating them in the anime. * In the Materials Collection, Naoko Takeuchi had mentioned that she had told the animators of the anime to make Usagi appear a little more chubbier. *According to a translation of an anime fanbook, Usagi, one day, hopes to go to the Palace of Versailles.Translation of Usagi's anime profile from Dies Gaudii *In episode 4, it was noted that she wasn't very good at swimming. *In the original English dub, Usagi is named "Serena". This has the side-effect of making her name meaningful, as "Serena" is very close in spelling and pronunciation to "Serenity". Ironically Serena means calm, which Usagi is often not. In early promotional videos DIC used the name Victoria and On Kodansha's English website she was at first referred as Celeste. Gallery ''For images of the anime incarnation of Usagi Tsukino, please see Usagi Tsukino (anime)/Image Gallery. References Category:Civilian identities Category:Female Category:Anime characters Category:Anime Biographies Category:Royalty Category:Tsukino family